Inuyasha: The Magic Waterfall
by A d e l y n n P a n d a
Summary: Inuyasha Oneshot.
1. The begining fo the end

**Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!" Kagome said with anger, he had been fighting with his older brother Sesshomaru. *Sigh* Geez, Inuyasha you never learn" Kagome said with an annoyance. *Laughs* you got that right" Says Shippo. Sesshomaru happen to drop by and he tagged along with the gang, you agreed but only if he didn't cause any trouble with Inuyasha and he agreed.

You guys were traveling up south near a nearby village; you guys traveled half way when Kagome started getting sick, so the gang decided to camp until she was well again. You had traveled from the East and happened to find the gang and since you had nothing else to do, you deiced to tag along with them. They looked like an Interesting group to be around.

Inuyasha was taking care of Kagome until then. "Hmm your fever isn't going down still? What we need is some medicine."

It's okay, I just need some sleep, that's all, I got tired from all the walking, plus I haven't got much sleep lately". "Alright, get some sleep; I'll stay here to keep watch". I'll stay here as well; you were sleepy as well, as Inuyasha allowed you to stay.

You slept on the spot for about 13 hours, you dreamed of your hometown and your family; the last thing you remember is you parent's lying dead on the floor, their pale skin lit up the colorless floor. You watch them continued to bleed out as Naraku laughed bloodthirsty at the sight, while you sat there still, you remember the shock paralyzed your body, You see a blade heading towards your body when you suddenly awoke from your sleep, you calmed down first, then realizing it was only a dream. The room in which you had slept in had changed, the room was now empty.

"Inuyasha?" "Kagome?" You quietly said. When you got no response you deiced to walk around the room, you then got up and walked around the room, warming up your body. You look outside only to see that neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were both not to be found in your area. They Might of went outside to do something real quick, but Kagome was sick? Did she manage to feel better after some sleep?

You deiced to just wait for their return, if they were even going to return. You went back to your futon and fell asleep.

You awoke again but they both were still nowhere to be found. It had been over 3 hours, where could of they gone? They know that they shouldn't go too far from the campsite. But this didn't make any sense It anything Kagome should be here at least, she has no reason, she was sick and its cold outside why would she go outside knowing the fact that she is sick. You then decided that you had no another choice but to look for them. You take Jagen with you; it's good to bring someone along in case it goes haywire. You then put on your oat and gather your belongs and go in search of Inuyasha and Kagome.

You took out your candle and matches as it was getting darker and darker as you continue to stroll further and further into the forest, you then spot a bright light up ahead and went to go check it out.

The light that you seemed to have found had disappeared in a flash of light. You followed it and kept moving forward, only for the light to appear once again and disappear again. This sequence of events kept happening over and over again as if the light wanted it to follow you. You traveled for about 2 miles when you started to get tired, but you couldn't stop now. You were on the track of something; it could even be linked to Inuyasha and Kagome's disappearances.

You forced yourself to keep pulling headlong, when the light again disappears out of midair. You looked around your surrounds to see where the odd light guided you to. Flowers all around you, the waterfall shining, the light guided you to some kind of garden. You quickly spot Inuyasha along with Kagome together, they happened to be just chatting and Kagome seemed to be doing well.

You left then alone for their privately talk. You were walking back when you felt someone following you, you looked behind you, but there seemed to be no one there. You thought nothing of it and continued to walk back to the campsite. You felt the same feeling again and out of impulse, you started to fast walk, footsteps overfilled your hearing as you continued to get out of the situation as fast as possible.

You looked to the side of you; a shadow covered the view of the sun. You Ran as fast as you could, gasping for air, you found yourself thankfully out of the situation.

You returned to the campsite and fell asleep, trying to stay calm, allowing your heart to return to its normal pace.

When you awakened, Inuyasha and Kagome were back at the campsite, they were in the same position and it the same place before they suddenly disappeared to that odd place.

Kagome still seemed to sick, and Inuyasha was still looking after her and me.

"Hey Inuyasha", He turned to your direction.

"Why did you two go off the campsite?"

Eh? I never left my spot; I don't know what you're talking about.

Yeah me either I was sick, but the bathroom, but I didn't use the bathroom. Kagome happen to be awake and she happened to hear the conversation. 

Oh, sorry I must have been dreaming, The Fact that it was a dream was true at all. But it's not like it mattered anyway.

Kagome finally got over her cold and we carried on.

When the group deiced that it's time to rest, we camped by a nearby village to get some food from some nearby villagers.

The group sent you to get the food, so you produced to walk to the nearby village. The smell of sweet sparks your attention as you look around your surroundings to see where it's coming from. You spot a waterfall; the smell of the spring water sparks a memory. A memory of the unusual dream from that night when Kagome was sick, Inuyasha was taking care of her. You dazed out started to walk towards the waterfall, as if someone from within the waterfall was pulling you from within.

As you approached the waterfall, a speck of light shinned against the sun, lighting up the magical water. Never once did you hesitate of your decision, but as you walked forward the less you remembered about your travel mates, your family. It's like the sight of the waterfall fade everything away.

"No"!

You heard a faint voice forming slowly from your left and slowly devouring your right side.

You fell to the ground, only to look up and to see Kagome.

"Are you Ok?, that was close!"

You shook your head in response

"What just happened?"

The waterfall almost devoured your soul, I guess it saw something in you that it wanted".

"But how?"

"All that I can tell you is this waterfall feeds off human energy, once a human passes the barrier of the water, they never return."

You along with Kagome ran back to headquarters and reported what happened. That night you dreamed of walking under the waterfall, tasting the magical water within the waterfall.


	2. The end fo the begining

**Chapter 2**

You and the gang were traveling as always, when nightfall came you dreamed of the magical waterfall. Although kagome said to stay away from it, you couldn't help it, it felt like a giant magnet from within you was pulling you towards the waterfall. It's as if the waterfall was calling you in need of something. But what if kagome was right after all? What if you walked through the water fall in dreams and you would disappear in reality? But it's just a dream Right? That's just not possible.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking, don't worry about me Inuyasha."

"Ok".

Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Mmm?"

It is possible to let's say, you were in a battle in a dream, and you happened to die or get heavily injured. Would that be possible?"

"Are you stupid? Of course not!"

"Inuyasha, you are the last one to complain about a certain someone being stupid."

"Shut up, Shippo!"

"Yeah i'll say". Said Kagome.

The light of dawn arose once again, the gang camped aside a river, after supper you fell asleep. You awoke to the smell of bright grass shining through the sun, as just as you came across the magical waterfall once again. As you felt the magnet pulling you forward, you then approached the waterfall; you could smell the fresh water that the waterfall possessed within.

Without hesitating you finally broke through the waterfall, the magical water cleaned your body as the water ran thoughtout your entire body. You walked forward to find that underneath the mysteries magical waterfall holded nothing more but a little girl laid upon the ground. She had mysterious bright red hair.

"Little girl?"

"Please help me"... The little girl said.

"Are you ok, grab my hand?"

Where did you come from?"

"I have lived here for many centuries."

"Do you know where my family is?"

"Who knows?"

"Let's get you out of here?"

"Where are we going?" Said her little innocent voice.

"To find your family."

What's your name little one?" You said with a gentle smile.

Asuna…

Nice to meet you Asuna my name is (reader's name).

"Come on, let's go!"

You awoke from your dream to find the little girl sleeping beside you. You pulled her inside your futon keeping her warm and safe. You were going to protect this child, bring her to her family, which is the only thing that you can do for her. For now…

As you glazed upon the child's face you found a smile to be forming, which in effect made the brightness of her smile made you smile in return.

The next morning, everyone was shocked to find a random little girl show up out of nowhere…

This is Asuna... I found her, I am looking after her until I find her family.

"That's Fine, as long as she doesn't cause any trouble."

"Then why are you still here Inuyasha? Kagome said with sarcasm.

That's because you need me to fight off anyone that's get in our way."

"All right, fair enough."

When you guys came across an obstacle, you would keep Asuna somewhere safe away from the battle, you would stay with her. You would hold her in your arms while the child shook with fear, crying when someone dear to her got hurt as any child would do.

One Night while most of everyone was asleep, except Inuyasha who was outside guarding the campsite for extra caution. Asuna happened to leave your side; she was walking out of the campsite when you rushed after her.

"Asuna!"

She slowly turned around.

"It's late, what are you doing out here?"

"I smell my parents."

"Smell?"

"Yes I can feel their prentice around this area."

Ok, but I am coming with you, stay close to me, ok?"

You then told Inuyasha the situation and therefore told him that both of you will not be gone for very long, Inuyasha then understood and gave permission.


End file.
